Aftermath of the war
by lunalovegoodwrites
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are faced with the joys and sorrows of the aftermath of the war. This story is full of life and death, happiness and sorrow, love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched the lifeless corpse fall to the ground, it was all over, and they had won. Harry fell to the ground and began to cry in happiness and grief over his fallen family and friends. The crowd around him was still clapping and yelling in joy, making him smile a bit behind his hands. He heard footsteps nearing him and felt a small hand on his shoulder and a small, sweet voice say,

"It's all done, he's gone." Harry uncovered his face and stood up. He looked Ginny in the eyes and said,

"Fred, Tonks, Lupin, they're all gone because of me and this war. Why don't you hate me because of that?" He looked at her and her expression hardened,

"Harry you are such a git, why the hell would I hate you?! You just defeated the darkest wizard who ever lived! It's not your fault all those people died, they wanted to come, and they knew that death was a very realistic option if they came here. None of them would have wanted to die any other way, Harry, they died because they loved this world and they loved you. I could never hate you, in fact right now; I think I'm falling even more in love with you." Ginny finished her speech with a smile as the whole hall erupted in applause around her. The couple had not realized that the hall had gotten silent, nor had they realized that Ginny was practically yelling at Harry.

Ginny giggled a bit and then, feeling courageous, she reached up and kissed Harry softly on the mouth. This action gained some 'Oooo's' from the crowd and Ginny couldn't help laughing as she kissed him. Harry smiled and pulled away from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to where her family was gathered around Fred. Ginny and Harry's smiles slid off like stinksap as they saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing with her head on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. She got up as the couple approached them and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. She whispered wetly into his ear,

"Harry we could never hate you, I consider you my son. I love you so much; Fred's death was not your fault. As Ginny said, he came here knowing he could die, he did not die in vain." She hugged him even tighter and then let go of him so she could pull Ginny into an equally bone crushing hug. Ron came lumbering forward and said gruffly,

"Don't you ever do that again, you scared Hermione and me half to death." Ron hugged Harry but let go quickly and added, "By the way, you and Ginny are meant to be. I know that you love each other, I give you my full approval." Harry grinned and looked around. The grin slid off of his face as he saw Hermione hurtling at him, scowling fiercely. She ran into him with so much force that he was almost knocked off his feet. She was not, however, trying to kill him as she had pulled him into a tight hug and said loudly,

"If you ever do that again I will kill you." Harry laughed and hugged Hermione until she pulled away and ran over to Ron. Ron backed away a bit but she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron's eyes widened in surprise but then closed as he kissed her back. Harry turned away from their very passionate PDA and looked at Ginny, who was crying softly as she looked at Fred. She saw Harry and tried to compose herself but Harry just put a loving arm around her and let her sob into his robes. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear,

"I love you." She sobbed into his coat,

"I love you too." Harry guided her to a bench and they sat there together for a long time, Ginny sobbing and Harry stroking her hair, the fallen warriors in his mind.

It turned out that Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep together on the bench and were very confused

when they woke up. Harry stretched his back and looked at Ginny, whose head was still on his damp shoulders. He softly prodded her awake and realized that the hall was still in a great state of commotion. Harry watched as Minerva McGonagall guided the large chunks of the castle that had been broken off back into place. Harry was still mourning over the losses of the war but was happy that most of the castle was not permanently damaged. Ginny stirred and looked blearily up at Harry,

"Good morning." He said to her and smiled. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before jumping up and asking,

"How long were we asleep? We need to help out with the cleanup! Where's mum?" Harry grinned and pointed to the back of a plump red haired woman conversing with a few men. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to her mother; asking her if they could help. Mrs. Weasley nodded and pointed around the castle to different sites of destruction.

"Use repairing spells on all of those points, they should work but you still have to concentrate." The couple moved to the different places that Mrs. Weasley had pointed out, pointing their wands at them and muttering "Repairo." Soon, with the help of Harry, Ginny, and many others, the hall was no longer demolished. In fact, the only thing missing to make it look normal were all of the tables, which, at the moment were pushed against the walls.

Harry and Ginny glanced at the doors and saw Hermione and Ron walking through them, covered in white dust. Ron looked disgruntled at the fact that Ginny started giggling a lot at the sight of them.

"Apparently, when you're repairing plaster there is a lot of white dust." Ron said to Ginny, still glaring at her, "Did you guys fix the hall?" Ron asked them. Harry shook his head and replied,

"Not just us, a ton of people helped. What did you guys fix?" Ron told Harry that he and Hermione helped group of people fix all the bathrooms, which, incidentally, were made mostly out of plaster.

"About half the castle is still destroyed but we're making progress." Hermione told Harry confidently. Harry nodded and motioned for them to sit down together on a nearby bench. Hermione and Ron sat down and looked at Harry as he began to speak,

"Ginny and I are a couple now, I wanted to get that out there. I also wanted to say that I would be really happy if you two got together officially." Harry finished and Ron and Hermione smiled.

"I am so happy that you and Ginny are finally a couple again! Ron and I have decided to start dating so that we can drive each other nuts." Hermione said while Ron laughed and nodded. They all got up and asked Mrs. Weasley if she needed any more help. The group ended up repairing the grand marble staircase and all of the moving staircases.

Mrs. Weasley told the group to apparate back to the Burrow when they were no longer needed. Everyone turned on their heels and dissaperated into the gathering darkness. The first thing that they heard was a loud scream when they arrived the Burrow. Fleur Delacour was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some soup that she had just spilled in her lap. She vanished it with her wand and got up to hug them all. Harry noticed that Ron was not falling all over himself around Fleur and that his cheeks did not burn when she kissed them.

The group ate the rest of the soup that Fleur had made, at the table with her. She told them that Bill was still at the castle with Charlie and Percy and that George was in his room.

"E eez 'ighly deestraught." She told them in her thick French accent. Ginny nodded gravely and said,

"Well, his other half has been ripped away from him." Harry nodded and Hermione sniffed a little bit. Everyone looked around again when a second loud crack echoed through the kitchen. Mr. Weasley

greeted the group and explained what was going on. The ministry had heard many reports that escaped Death Eaters were running loose everywhere and that they needed a great deal of help. Mr. Weasley looked at Ron and Harry and said,

"They need you. Kingsley asked for you two personally." Ron and Harry looked at each other, shocked at what they were hearing.

"Us? Why do they need us? We didn't ever take our NEWTS yet!" Ron exclaimed. Mr. Weasley shook his head impatiently, he replied,

"That doesn't matter, Kingsley will explain everything when we get to the ministry; come on!" Ron and Harry downed the rest of their soup and hurried out the door with Mr. Weasley. As Harry hurried out he glanced into the sitting room and realized with a pang that Fred's face had disappeared off of it. When they hurried out into the lawn Mr. Weasley grabbed the boy's hands and they apparated quickly into the dirty men's bathroom. The three men stood in the toilets and flushed themselves into the Ministry of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt himself hit the floor of the ministry and moved forward to let Ron stumble out of the fireplace after him. The Atrium had changed dramatically since Harry had last seen it months ago. There were no longer millions of pictures of him plastered on the walls, and the fountain of fair fortune had been put back in place instead of the ghastly muggle statue that used to stand there. Harry was glad to see that the atrium was bustling with people again, all of them bustling about with their noses stuck in bits of parchment.

Mr. Weasley led the boys to a lift and punched the Auror Office button.

"We're going there?" asked Ron incredulously as the lift clanked. Mr. Weasley nodded and led the boys out into a large office full of cubicles. Large posters of wanted criminals leered down at them from the outside walls of offices and Harry recognized many of them from the war. Mr. Weasley led them to two cubicles next to each other, both with a chair, empty desk, and filing cabinet. Mr. Weasley said,

"Surprise, you both are wanted to be Aurors at the Ministry of Magic!" Ron gaped at him and replied,

"But we haven't even taken our NEWTS yet!" Harry nodded but a smooth voice behind them said,

"Your skill demonstrated in the war is enough for the ministry." Kingsley Shacklebolt was striding towards Harry and Ron, smiling. He added happily,

"You'll start work today. We need to round up a lot of escaped Death Eaters. Higgins will come with you but first we need to test your basic skills in the testing room just to be sure." Ron looked horrified at this but followed Higgins reluctantly to a small door a few yards away from their desks. Higgins pushed open the door and Harry and Ron walked into the room. An amazing sight met their eyes and the first thing that Harry thought was that this would have been a cool room for the D.A. to practice in.

Higgins showed them around and pointed out the things they would be using such as the moving dummies, targets, and realistic battlefield. Ron was the first to go, Higgins asked him to cast five different defensive spells at five different targets, run through the battlefield without getting disarmed, and to defeat a boggart. Ron cast five perfect spells, got through the course without being disarmed, and quickly vanished the giant spider that had been his boggart. Harry had to do the exact same things as Ron and did just as well. He cast five spot-on spells, ran the course without getting hit and even managed to produce a perfect patronus against his dementor boggart.

Higgins was thrilled with their performances and told them that they were ready to begin working. Ron and Harry were very excited to get into the field but were a little disappointed when they learned that their first night on the job was paperwork. Ron stared gloomily at the large pile in his inbox and muttered to himself,

"If I had known it was going to be paperwork….." Harry rolled his eyes, pulled a quill from his desk, and began to write his first report. Harry realized that paperwork wasn't as bad as a lot of people make it out to be and quickly got through his work. He glanced over at Ron who was staring glassy eyed at a piece of parchment, his pile still huge. Harry got up and took half of Ron's stack, smacking him lightly on the back of the head as he went.

"Work, Ron." Ron perked up and saw Harry with half his stack.

"You're a lifesaver Harry." Harry laughed and said,

"This does not mean I am going to do your homework like Hermione did." Ron sighed and nodded, looking back down at the report that he was supposed to be writing. Harry sighed and began Ron's work pile, whizzing through it as fast as he had the last stack. Ron also finished quickly and stared into space while Harry organized his desk. He summoned a picture of him and Ginny and set it on his desk corner.

Ron was just falling asleep when Kingsley walked into their office and said,

"Ah, good, you're done. Thank you so much, come back tomorrow. You'll be paid forty galleons at the end of every week." Harry and Ron nodded and shook hands with the minister as they left their cubicles.

When they got to the lift Ron grinned and said,

"This is so cool! Forty galleons a week, that's a lot." Harry nodded and smiled, saying,

"Yeah wait until we tell your family." The lift opened up to the atrium and the boys strode over to the fireplaces. They whizzed out of the men's loo, exiting the dingy bathroom and apparating from the dark road. Harry and Ron appeared in the sitting room of the Burrow and were happy to find that the whole Weasley family was gathered around it. Mrs. Weasley asked,

"What did you do?" Harry and Ron explained their aptitude test and how much paperwork they had to do. The family was amazed and congratulated them on their new jobs.

"Ginny has exciting news too!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily. Ginny grinned a little embarrassedly and said,

"Erm-yeah, I got a letter from the Holyhead Harpies; they said that they want me to try out for chaser." Harry gasped and Ron said loudly,

"My sister is going to be on the Holyhead Harpies international Quidditch team!" Ginny glared at her brother,

"Don't say that you'll jinx me." Turning to Harry she asked, "What do you think?" Harry grinned and replied, "I'll bet you get the spot and become the most famous female Quidditch player ever!" Ginny giggled and kissed Harry on his nose. Ron and Harry were given mugs of hot cocoa and they all sat around the fire, discussing the Ministry.

"I'll bet they imprison Dolores Umbridge soon." said Bill wisely. Harry nodded and responded,

"If they do then it'll be on the grounds of muggle born cruelty, remember the muggle born round up act or whatever it was called?" The group nodded and Hermione shifted in her chair. Harry continued, "If they don't put her in Azkaban then they'll probably at least fire her." Ron grunted and put an arm around Hermione, who had turned very pale. Mr. Weasley took the conversation in a different direction, perhaps sensing Hermione's discomfort.

"Do you boys think that you'll be doing any work in the field anytime soon?" Ron replied,

"I don't know, they seem to have us doing a lot of paperwork." Hermione sighed,

"It's only your first day Ron, I'm sure that they have sensed your immense talent and will be sending you out soon." She joked as the rest of the group laughed. Hermione added, "I was thinking about applying for a job in the magical law office. I really want to try and get my S.P.E.W. campaign of the ground." Harry looked knowingly at Ron who smiled at him, obviously containing a laugh.

"I think that's great Hermione." Ginny said brightly, stepping on Harry's foot. Mrs. Weasley smiled and said that, sadly, it was time for bed. The cups of cocoa vanished and the family separated to their parts of the home. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, and Percy all apparated to their various homes; leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry stood up and stretched, smiling as Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and saying,

"Good night, I love you." Harry kissed her softly and replied,

"I love you too." Ginny grinned and they walked upstairs together holding hands. Harry gave Ginny one more, long, kiss, pulling away reluctantly. Harry walked up one more flight of stairs after Ginny had entered her bedroom. Harry pushed open the door to his shared room and happily registered that all of his things were in the room. Ron was sprawled on the bed, already snoring deeply. Harry got into his nightclothes and turned off the lights. He grabbed 'Flying with the Cannons' to read for the thousandth time and lit his wand tip. He lay in his bed for a long time, reading by the light of his wand until he fell asleep. Harry woke up as suddenly as if someone had slapped him, a loud scream had just echoed piercingly through the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat bolt upright and looked at Ron through the dark as another scream stabbed the air. Ron got out of his bed and opened the door, running down the stairs with Harry at his heels. When they got to the girl's bedroom Ron wrenched open the door to an unpleasant sight. Hermione was thrashing in her bed, screaming as though she were being tortured. Ginny was standing over her, trying to awaken her. Ron shook Hermione and yelled her name but she would not wake up. Harry watched as Ron drew his hand back and slapped Hermione hard in the face, a look of horrible pain on his face. When Ron's hand collided with her head Hermione became still and started to sob, holding the place where Ron had slapped her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into the room just in time to see Hermione stop screaming. They looked at Harry in confusion but Harry shook his head, he would explain later. Ron got into Hermione's bed and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Harry motioned for Ginny to come with him into the hall.

"What happened?" he asked her in the dim light of the passage. Ginny replied quietly,

"I don't know. We were both asleep and then she just started screaming her head off. Harry, what happened to her that would make her scream like that?" Harry tensed,

"I can't tell you until we tell your family what we were doing the whole school year. I don't know exactly what happened to Hermione but I want her to tell your whole family as a group." Ginny nodded and said,

"Well, goodnight then." Harry put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked upstairs. He got into his bed but did not sleep very well and was soon awakened by Ginny shaking his shoulders. Harry got up and dressed quickly as soon as Ginny had left the room. He threw on a graphic tee and some jeans before running downstairs and peeking into the girl's room. Ron and Hermione were in the room sitting on Hermione's bed; Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Harry smiled weakly, closed the bedroom door, and sat down next to a tear streaked Hermione.

"I think we should tell them. We should tell them about the horcruxes and Snape and everything." Ron nodded and Harry continued, "We can't just ignore last night, they need to know why you were freaking out Hermione. I also think that you should go to Australia tomorrow and get your parents back, Hermione." Hermione hugged Harry and replied,

"You're right Harry, we should invite the whole Weasley family and Andromeda, Tonk's mother, and tell them all that has happened." Ron added,

"You can tell them everything, even about how I walked out on you guys." Ron stared at his shoes embarrassedly so Harry changed the subject,

"I'll tell Kingsley through the floo network that we need the day off." Ron said okay and they went down to the kitchen where Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were eating breakfast. Ginny got up and hugged Hermione and then Harry. Harry cleared his throat and asked,

"Mrs. Weasley, can we have the entire Weasley family over and Mrs. Tonks with Teddy? I need to talk to everyone about something important." Mrs. Weasley replied in a concerned way,

"What's wrong dear?" Harry waved his hand airily and said,

"Ron, Hermione, and I need to tell you about something significant. It's nothing to be worried about." Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the room in the direction of the fireplace and Harry heard her talking to all of the Weasley families through the floo network. She bustled back in and said,

"Everyone will be here in five minutes so get prepared!" Harry gestured for Ron and Hermione to

follow him into the laundry room off the kitchen. Hermione and Ron looked at him as he began to speak,

"We can switch off telling our stories. Ron, you tell about your experience away from us. Hermione, you tell about Bellatrix, okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded and they entered the kitchen again. They all scarfed down some cereal before people started apparating into the kitchen. When all of the people Harry wanted were there they moved into the living room. Andromeda was holding Teddy and Harry walked up to her and asked to hold his godson. The boy had big brown eyes and was sporting a bit of blue hair on top of his head.

Harry held the child awkwardly at first until small hands came from behind and guided Harry's arms into a cradling position. Ginny stood behind Harry, one arm on his shoulder, one arm under the baby. They stayed like this for a while until the din in the living room quieted down and Harry sat down on the three person couch. He held Teddy on his lap while Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him. Harry took a deep breath and began,

"We called you all here today to tell you the full story of what we were doing this past year." There was a collective intake of breath but Harry plowed on. He told them about the prophesy that he had found in the hall in the Department of Mysteries. Harry explained what it meant and how neither could live while the other survives. He revealed everything about the memories that he had seen with Dumbledore. He told them how they decided to go horcrux hunting and about what horcruxes were.

When he said that a horcrux had a person's soul inside of it Mrs. Weasley gasped but Harry went on. He explained how they saw one with Umbridge and how they broke into the ministry to get it. He told them about how it made everyone nasty and angry and how they fought and Ron left them. Ron cut in and added his experience and about how he wanted to come back and how the deluminator guided him back. He also explained about how he pulled Harry out of the lake and killed the horcrux. Harry told them about going to see Xenophilius Lovegood and how they were ambushed but just got away.

He explained what he heard between the man, the two goblins, and Dean. They told the story together of how they were captured by snatchers and were taken to the Malfoy's Manor. Hermione told about how she was tortured about them having the sword of Gryffindor and how that was why she was screaming last night. They spoke about how Dobby was killed and how Bill and Fleur took them in so willingly. Harry talked about the plan he concocted about breaking into Gringots to steal the cup and they succeeded but Griphook took the sword.

They explicated how they broke into Hogwarts and how the war started and how they killed the diadem and the cup and only the snake was left. How they snuck into the shrieking shack and saw Snape being killed. How Harry looked at Snape's memories and realized that he had to be killed because he was the seventh horcrux. Harry talked about the resurrection stone and how he saw everyone and that long walk into Voldemort's camp. How he was killed and talked to Dumbledore in his subconscious.

Hermione and Ron had not heard this before and they looked at Harry in shock as he explained all of this. Harry continued to tell them how Narcissa lied for him and that was how he got out of the camp alive in the arms of Hagrid.

"From there you know the rest." Harry finished somewhat lamely. He looked around the room and saw that most of the faces were dumbstruck. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak,

"You did all that?" she asked and Harry nodded looking at Ron and Hermione who also nodded. Teddy gurgled a bit in Harry's arms and Ginny said quietly,

"That's amazing Harry. But Ron, how could you walk out on them like that?!" she asked angrily. Ron

told her apologetically,

"I wanted to come back as soon as I had left, I said that. I would've gone back but I ran into a group of snatchers. Any way everyone agrees that I made up for it by killing the horcrux." Ron had neglected to tell them about the kissing Harry and Hermione that had come out of it. Ginny sighed and the group became silent once more. Mr. Weasley spoke up,

"Thank you for telling us that, Harry. I sent an owl to Kingsley for you, explaining where you were." Harry stood up and they all shook hands. Soon everyone had gone outside to chat some more, except for Andromeda, who was standing in the kitchen holding Teddy. She beckoned Ginny and Harry over to her and said,

"Would you two mind seeing me alone in a private place?" Harry shook his head and led her up to the spare bedroom across from Ginny's room. When the door had closed behind them Andromeda sighed and summoned a large piece of parchment. Harry and Ginny sat on the bed while Andromeda stood in front of them.

"Let me get straight to it, Nymphadora and Remus are gone but you and Ginny are here. My daughter and her husband willed Teddy Lupin to you as your foster child." Ginny gasped and covered her mouth but Andromeda went on, "I know that this is a lot to ask but I am too old to take care of a baby. I am not asking you to get married or anything but I would appreciate it if you took Teddy. I love him but it was hard enough to have a baby when I was young, now it is impossible." Harry looked sideways at Ginny and said more to her than to Andromeda,

"We'll think about it, right Gin?" Ginny nodded, thanked Andromeda, and pulled Harry across the hall to her room. She closed the door behind her and looked at Harry with that blazing look that she only had at important times.

"I think we should take the baby, I think we should get married, I think we should buy a house and start a family." She said to Harry forcefully but Harry did not back down,

"Ginny I'm not rushing into anything that could ruin our relationship!" Ginny gave a derisive laugh,

"Rush into anything?! I have been in love with you since I was ten years old; nothing in this relationship has been _rushed_!" Harry ran his hand through his hair and retorted,

"I know, _I know_. I was stupid about that, but a baby? And a wedding…?" He trailed off confusedly. Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it, running at Harry from across the room. She kissed him hard on the mouth and then pulled away just as quickly. She spoke again but in a gentler tone,

"It comes down to this, do you love me?" Harry nodded, "Do you love Teddy?" Harry nodded again, "Then you want him to have a home and a family right?" Harry nodded for a third time, "I'm doing this because I love you more than anything but also because I love Teddy as my son already." Harry stared at her for a second and then responded, "You are an amazing woman Ginny, and I love you and want to have a family with you." He then knelt down, held her hand and said, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me and adopt Teddy with me?"

Ginny pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"I would love to." She whispered in his ear and then added; "Now we get to tell my family, yay!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down the stairs and outside to where everyone was still gathered. Ginny conjured a box to stand on and yelled to the crowd of Weasley's,

"We have an announcement to make! Listen up!" The Weasley crew quieted down and they saw Andromeda looking hopefully at them from the crowd. Ginny cleared her throat and announced,

"Harry and I are getting married!" Everyone was silent for a moment and then loud applause issued from them. Ginny waved her hands and continued, saying, "We are also adopting Teddy Lupin Potter as our foster son. We are going to buy a house and start a family!" Everyone cheered some more and Ginny stepped down from the box so that everyone could congratulate her and Harry. Eventually Ron and Hermione meandered over to them and Harry looked at Ron a little apologetically. Ron stared at Harry hard for a moment and then hugged him tightly, clapping him on the back.

"We are so happy for you and your little family." said Hermione, a little happy tear forming in her eye. Ron nodded and hugged his sister, saying to Harry over her shoulder,

"You take care of her, okay?" Harry smiled at him and grasped Ginny's hand.

"We're going for a walk." Harry told everyone and Ginny led him down a path behind the Burrow. She let go of his hand when they got to a very old apple tree. Ginny climbed up the tree quickly and beckoned Harry to follow her. Harry scrambled up the tree rather awkwardly but got to the high branch in which Ginny was sitting. She put her head on his shoulder and grinned stupidly at him,

"We're getting married." Harry grinned just as stupidly back and replied,

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had a great deal of fun planning a wedding for Harry and Ginny. They had picked out a guest list, flowers, venue, china pattern, and just about everything except for the dresses. Ginny helped a little bit but mostly trusted her mother to do a great job. Most of Ginny and Harry's time was devoted to taking care of their new son, Teddy, whom they had just adopted. They were also looking for a home outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, a town close to the Burrow. Ginny had decided that she wanted to be near to her parents but far enough away to be independent.

Hermione and Ron had gone and were back from Australia, where they had restored Hermione's parent's memories. Hermione's parents were very excited to spend time with their daughter again and move back into their old home. Right before the wedding Ginny and Harry moved into an old colonial style home in a suburb outside of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Help me with these boxes, please." Ginny called to Harry as she tried to pick up a large box marked _Quidditch supplies_. They had moved into a primarily wizarding community and were excited to meet their neighbors. Harry put down the chair he was carrying and went over to help Ginny with some of the heavier boxes. He winked at his fiancé and waved his wand, all of the boxes vanished and Ginny saw them reappear inside of their home. Harry waved his wand again and all of the furniture disappeared inside of the home as well.

Ginny scooped up Teddy, who had been playing on the lawn, and carried him inside, closing the door behind her. She plopped him in a highchair in the kitchen and helped Harry put all of the furniture into place. Soon the entire house had all of its furniture positioned and Ginny pulled one last thing out of a long, skinny box. They put it in the living room in front of the couch and Harry turned it on. Ginny stared at him and asked,

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry grinned at her,

"It's a television; you've never seen one before?" Ginny shrugged and replied,

"My dad would bring home old ones but I've never seen one so flat. What do they do?"

"They broadcast muggle news, entertainment, and sports. Their shows are actually quite good." Ginny brought Teddy into the room and sat down next to Harry as he showed her how to work things like _On Demand_ and how to record shows. When Ginny had figured out how to work everything they turned on the BBC and watched _Doc Martin_. By the end of it Ginny was clapping and Harry laughed at her enthusiasm, saying,

"Aren't muggles a lot smarter than we give them credit for?" Ginny nodded and told Harry that she was going to make dinner for them. Harry turned off the TV and threw a bit of powder into the fireplace. He called, "The Burrow!" into it and stuck only his head in. Mrs. Weasley jumped when Harry called her name from the fireplace and asked,

"How was the move?" Harry grinned and replied,

"Easy, I can't believe I'm getting married in two days! Gin and I will come over tomorrow to help set up, all right?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head and said,

"You'll be helping the men set up; we need to go get Ginny's dress still. Anyway, you can't see her 24 hours before the wedding, remember? At four o'clock tomorrow you two can't see each other until the wedding; Ginny is going to sleep in her old room tomorrow night." Harry nodded, said goodbye, and pulled his head out. Ginny called for him to come to dinner and Harry walked into the green dining room. Ginny had made a chicken with tater tots and fruit. Teddy, however, had to eat mushy baby food which Ginny spoon fed him. Harry laughed with Ginny as Teddy spat out some of the food. Ginny chuckled and told him,

"C'mon it's good, look." She tasted a bit of the tan mush, "Urgh, this stuff is awful. You have good taste, Teddy." Teddy giggled a bit and had some mashed up tater tots instead. When dinner was over Ginny changed Teddy's diaper and put him down to sleep in his bedroom. She helped Harry do the dishes and while she was wiping a plate she asked him,

We're good parents, right?" Harry stared at her and replied incredulously,

"Are you insane? Of course we're good parents, I'm offended that you even asked me that!" she laughed and said,

"Okay, fine we're great parents. Anyway, after the wedding I was thinking about going to those tryouts." Harry looked overjoyed, "Awesome!" Ginny grinned at him and said, still smiling,

"We're not married yet so you sleep on the couch tonight." Harry sighed and finished the dishes with a wave of his wand. They watched some more TV until it was ten thirty and Ginny went upstairs to bed. Harry and Ginny both fell asleep peacefully, joyfully awaiting their wedding day.

Ginny was the first to wake up and decided to get dressed. She put on a floral blouse, skinny jeans and high-tops. She woke Harry up and they apparated to the Burrow with Teddy in a chest carrier. Harry was put to work immediately by putting up a large tent in the Weasley's back yard. Ginny left with Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Gabrielle, and Hermione to get her dress. Fleur, Luna, Gabrielle, and Hermione were going to be Ginny's bridesmaids. They went to a muggle dress shop and bought Ginny a beaded, strapless mermaid gown.

While the women were out buying Ginny's wedding dress the men had raised the tent, set up all of the tables in it, and erected the gazebo in which Harry and Ginny would be married. When the women returned around dinner time Ginny went to her old room without seeing Harry. Harry went back to their home in the suburbs, had a quiet meal with Teddy, and went to sleep.

When Harry awoke at 10:30 he lay paralyzed for a second before yelling at the ceiling,

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" He jumped out of bed and punched the air with his fist. Harry ran into Teddy's room, picked him up, and said a lot quieter,

"You're gonna have an official mommy and daddy after today." Teddy giggled a bit and Harry carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Harry ate some cereal and gave Teddy a little jar of applesauce. They watched TV together until it was noon and Harry decided it was time to put on his tux. After he had combed his hair as much as it could be tamed and put on some cologne he dressed Teddy. Harry put Teddy in a little baby tuxedo and combed his powerfully blue hair a bit.

They apparated together to the yard of the Burrow and were greeted by all of the Weasley men. Ron clapped Harry on the back and ruffled Teddy's hair. Everyone helped set up the flowers and everything that was needed until three thirty when Harry was told to wait in the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley checked in on him pacing in the living room and smiled,

"Don't worry, dear, you're in love." Harry nodded and grinned back at Mrs. Weasley. Harry stopped grinning as soon as she left the room and continued pacing until Ron told him it was time to go up. Harry followed Ron out to the gazebo and stood next to the minister until the wedding march started playing. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione, Fleur and Bill, Luna and Neville, and Gabrielle and Charlie walk up the aisle. The last couple before Ginny and her father was Mrs. Weasley and George; Mrs. Weasley dressed in a pink gown that matched the other bridesmaids.

Finally, everyone stood as the familiar music played and Harry spotted Ginny, hanging on her father's arm, coming up the aisle. She was breathtakingly beautiful, wearing a mermaid gown that fluttered in the wind. When she neared the gazebo her father lifted the veil from her eyes and gave her away to Harry. She smiled shyly as Harry stared at her walking up the stairs towards him. Soon the little minister was saying,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter." The couple said their vows and placed their rings on each other's fingers, saying,

"With this ring, I thee wed." Then the minister said,

"I pronounce husband and wife." Then added specifically to Harry, "You may kiss the bride." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her, while the gathering clapped quite happily.

Everyone congratulated them on their way back down the aisle and then headed to the reception tent. Everybody made speeches and ate dinner until the music started. Ginny and her father did their last dance and she danced her first dance with Harry. Soon the whole crowd was dancing on the floor with Harry and Ginny in the middle. Harry separated himself form the crowd after a while and saw a pair of disgruntled looking people sitting in a corner.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, is that you?" The horse necked woman nodded and stood, pulling her husband to his feet,

"Your wife's mother invited us, what's her name again?" Harry replied,

"Her name is Molly, where's Dudley?" Petunia cast a frightened look at her husband and pointed to where Dudley was dancing with a girl named Hannah Abbott. Harry grinned as he imagined Vernon's reaction if they got married. Uncle Vernon tried to pull his wife away from Harry but she broke free and hugged Harry. As soon as Harry got over the shock of her hugging him he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear. "We were horrible to you and you invite us to your wedding. I'm so happy you're alive; knowing that you might be dead made me so upset. I was awful to your mother and I hope that you can forgive me." Harry pried her off of him and replied,

"I forgive you."

"Congratulations." She said and then left the tent with her husband. Harry was dumbstruck for a second but soon snapped out of it and went to rejoin the wedding party. Everyone danced their hearts out until one in the morning, when they all went home. The caterers cleaned up the mess I the gazebo and packed everything away. The only people remaining to send Harry and Ginny off on their honeymoon were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Their things were packed in two suitcases next to the front gate where they would be saying goodbye to their families for a week.

Ginny and Harry waved to their family, picked up their suitcases, and apparated to their paradise. When their feet hit the ground they were standing in front of a large resort. A small tan man hurried up to them and took their suitcases.

"Welcome to Mexico's best resort!" he said proudly. He led them to a large suite where they out down their things. Harry led Ginny out to the balcony and they watched the sun set over the ocean horizon.

"I love you." Ginny smiled,

"I love you more."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ginny were still deliriously happy three months after their wedding and honeymoon. However, they were both a little less happy considering that Ginny had been puking a lot since they had gotten back from Mexico. Harry was standing outside of the bathroom door at three in the morning holding Teddy. He knocked on the door and called,

"Gin, are you all right?" Ginny's voice was slightly muffled as she answered sarcastically,

"I'm freaking fabulous, just puking my guts out." Harry backed away from the door and put Teddy back in his crib. He lay back down in their bed and waited for Ginny to come out of the bathroom. Harry felt Ginny sit on the bed and heard her whisper,

"I think I know why I'm vomiting so much." Harry turned to face her and asked,

"Why?" Ginny replied,

"I think I'm pregnant." Harry sat up all the way and asked again,

"How do we know if you are pregnant?" Harry could tell that Ginny was rolling her eyes.

"A muggle pregnancy test should do it." Harry laid back down and sighed,

"Wow…." Ginny turned onto her side and asked,

"You're happy, aren't you?" Harry saw her frown and answered quickly,

"Yeah, of course, it's just another baby, that's a lot!" Ginny nodded and pulled the covers over herself.

"Goodnight, I love you." Harry smiled and said,

"Goodnight."

When Harry and Ginny awoke the next morning Ginny got dressed very quickly and left the house before Harry got out of bed. She came back five minutes later with a small white paper bag with no writing on it. Harry got up, got Teddy out of bed, and ate some toast. Ten minutes later Ginny came rushing out of the bathroom. Harry couldn't read her face so he waited until she handed the white stick to him. His eyes widened as he saw a plus sign in the window of the test. Ginny was pregnant.

Harry got out of his chair and hugged and kissed Ginny. He almost yelled,

"We're going to have a baby!" Ginny beamed and replied,

"I have to go to my gynecologist just to be sure, okay?" Harry nodded and Ginny dissaperated. Harry dressed Teddy, fed him some breakfast and left to take a walk with Teddy in a stroller. He walked down the street, pushing Teddy, and noticed a park with many children playing at it. Harry lifted Teddy out of the stroller and left it near a bench, carrying Teddy to a baby swing. As Harry pushed his son he looked over and saw a woman pushing another child about Teddy's age in the swing next to Harry's. Harry did a double take, could it be? The woman looked at Harry and smiled,

"Oh, hello, Harry." Harry smiled back a little confusedly,

"What are you doing here, Luna?"

"We live around here." Luna responded cheerily.

"Oh, you and Neville eloped, didn't you? But who's this?" Harry gestured towards the little girl in the swing. Luna answered, quite unabashed,

"It turns out we can't have babies so we adopted one from a wizarding orphanage. Her name is Ariel Phoebe Longbottom." Harry nodded.

"Where do you guys live?" Luna grinned again and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"We live right across from you and Ginny." Harry laughed and replied,

"I thought I noticed the familiar '_keep off the dirigible plums'_ sign in your front yard." Luna chuckled and nodded,

"My dad let me transplant half of them in my yard. Do you want to come over and look at all of the cool plants I have?" Harry stopped the swing with Teddy in it and responded,

"Sure." Luna lifted Ariel out of her swing and they left the park, Luna carrying Ariel, and Harry pushing Teddy. Luna led Harry and Teddy to a home that looked a lot like Harry's, the only thing that was different was the amount of plants in the yard.

"Isn't it great?!" She asked Harry happily as she pushed open the gate to the back garden. Harry was awed; there were gurdyroots, knotgrass, mandrakes, shrivelfig, and so many other plants that Harry could not name. Luna guided him around the garden and through her greenhouse which contained smaller or more dangerous plants. As Luna was explaining what everything was she pointed to a glass case and Harry realized that inside of it was a large clipping of devil's snare.

"Very dangerous," she said in hushed tones, "I'm the only one who has the key. As I believe you know, it throttles anyone who touches it." Harry nodded, remembering first year, when Hermione had saved their lives from devil's snare. Harry cleared his throat and told Luna,

"Well, this had been terrific, but, I have to go home, thanks Luna." Luna smiled and led him to the gate with Teddy.

"Have a nice Sunday." She called and Ariel waved to him from the gate. Harry waved back and walked across the street, letting himself into his home and folding up the stroller. He walked into the living room with Teddy and sat on the floor with his son, helping him stand on his own. Teddy's legs were small and fat but he could stand for about a second after Harry let go of him. They did this a few times before Teddy began to cry. Harry lifted the child up and smelled his butt, gagging as he realized that was a bad way to check a diaper.

He carried Teddy upstairs to his small bedroom and set him down on his back. Harry changed the diaper and vanished the dirty one with his wand. Harry heard the front door open and close downstairs so he scooped up the baby and walked down the stairs to meet Ginny. Ginny giggled and ran up the stairs to meet Harry.

"Absolutely, definitely, pregnant?" He asked her anxiously. Ginny replied,

"Absolutely, positively!" Ginny bounced a bit and beamed at Harry.

"Guess who one of our new neighbors are?" Ginny shrugged and Harry grinned.

"Luna and Neville Longbottom are our neighbors. They have a daughter Teddy's age named Ariel too!" Ginny laughed and replied,

"They are going to make our life very interesting." Harry nodded and told Ginny about Luna's garden. Ginny gasped and hit her hand on her forehead.

"We've got to tell my family! Let's go there for dinner tonight, okay?" Harry smiled.

"I'd love too. Do you think Ron will kill me for getting his sister pregnant?" Ginny laughed.

"We're married Harry, anyway, if he punches you, just, punch him back." She teased. Harry rolled his eyes and went down the stairs to make some lunch. Harry and Ginny shared a pizza and Ginny did the dishes with a flick of her wand.

"The tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies are next weekend. I'm going to try out even though I'm pregnant, they'll give me leave for it if I get on the team." She told him and Harry grinned.

"That's awesome!" he replied. Ginny nodded and got up from her chair when she heard Teddy crying. Harry got up too but Ginny shook her head.

"I can do it." She told him and he went into the living room to watch some TV. When Ginny came back downstairs she was holding Teddy in her arms and frowning.

"He has a really high fever; I don't know what to do." Harry got up and felt the child's burning head.

"Call your mother; she'd know how to cure a fever." Ginny gave Teddy to Harry and went over to the fireplace. She put the floo powder in and called for the Burrow. She stuck her head in the flames and started conversing with someone. Harry held his son and felt his forehead again, trying to figure out how hot he was. Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace looking very grim.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's." Harry gaped at her. "Mum said that if the temperature is over 101.4 that we have to see a healer." Harry grabbed a jacket for Teddy from the foyer, dressed him in it, and left the house with Ginny. They held hands on the front porch and thought _St. Mungo's_ with all their hearts. With the familiar sucking sensation they apparated smoothly and felt solid ground under their feet after a few seconds.

"Teddy Lupin Potter needs a healer!" Ginny told the dummy in the store window urgently. The dummy nodded and they stepped into the glass. Ginny rushed up to the first healer she saw and asked him urgently,

"My baby has a 102 degrees fever, help me now." The healer glanced at Ginny and summoned something into his hand.

"Rub this on his head and he should be fine." He handed her a small glass bottle of green slime and gestured for her to leave the hospital. She smiled and took Harry's arm, leading their family towards the door. When they got back out onto the pavement her and Harry apparated back to their home and took off Teddy's coat. Ginny laid her son on the couch and opened the bottle, rubbing the green substance on his head. Harry watched anxiously as the slime soaked into Teddy's head and the child stopped fussing.

Ginny felt his forehead after all of the substance had disappeared and sighed.

"He's fine now." Harry hugged Ginny and she whispered into his shirt,

"I was so scared." Harry nodded and let go of Ginny, picking up Teddy and carrying him up the stairs. When he was laid peacefully in his bed Harry went back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Do you still want to go to your parent's house for dinner?" Ginny looked at Harry and nodded.

"I'll call mum then, let her know that Teddy's alright." Ginny told Harry and walked over to the fireplace. Harry turned on the TV and waited until Ginny was done talking to her mother. Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace and grinned at Harry.

"We're going there for dinner tonight at five, okay?" Harry smiled and patted the couch, indicating for his wife to sit next to him. Ginny sat down and put her head on Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around her and they stayed like this for a long time until it was time to leave for the Burrow. At five o'clock Ginny got up and went to dress Teddy while Harry grabbed their coats and locked the front door. Ginny came down the stairs with Teddy, got in her coat, and put Teddy in his coat. Harry and Ginny grasped each other's hands and apparated to the front lawn of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley came out of the front door to welcome them and led them inside to the dining room. Six regular chairs and one highchair were around the table while the table was set with dishes and an assortment of wonderful foods. Mr. Weasley was already at the head of the table and got up to shake Harry's hand and hug Ginny.

"How is Teddy?" he asked them, looking concerned. Ginny smiled and replied,

"He's fine dad, he was quickly cured by some medicine." Mr. Weasley grinned back at her nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Ron and Hermione hurried down to the dining room moments later and greeted Harry and Ginny. They all sat down and enjoyed a pheasant, potatoes, and a lot of other yummy foods. When they had finished their desert, a moist treacle tart, Harry cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone at the table.

"We have something to tell you, Ginny is pregnant!" Harry told them joyfully and held Ginny's hand. Everyone got up and hugged and congratulated them. The only person who hadn't said anything was Ron, who walked towards Harry, his face unreadable. Harry grinned and outstretched his arms, offering a hug that Ron did not return. Instead, he formed a fist, drew his arm back, and punched Harry as hard as he could in the face. Mrs. Weasley screamed as Harry fell to the ground but Ron ignored her. As stars exploded in Harry's eyes he could just make out Ron's figure leaving the kitchen and slamming the back door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat up slowly and gingerly felt the bruise that had blossomed across his cheek. Ginny stared at Harry and held out her hand to help him up. Harry grabbed her outstretched hand, pulled himself up, and walked out the back door. He walked down the path behind the Weasley's back yard and found Ron sitting under a tree in the orchard where the Weasley children would practice Quidditch in the summer. Ron looked up as he saw Harry approaching and pulled out his wand.

"Go away or I'll hex you." he growled angrily at Harry. Another voice rang out behind them and Harry turned quickly to see Hermione striding towards them.

"Ron, you are a prat! Why are you acting like a child?" she demanded. Ron gaped at her.

"But-wh-wh-what?!" he stuttered. Hermione continued while glaring at Ron.

"Merlin's pants, Ron, why the bloody hell would you punch Harry?!" she asked and ran her hands through her hair.

"I punched Harry because he got my baby sister pregnant!" Ron yelled.

"I'm not a baby, Ron, I'm of age!" Ginny had just walked up behind Hermione and was also scowling at her brother. Ron waved this off and replied loudly,

"You _just got married_, why did you two have to have a baby so soon?" Ginny sighed and glanced at Harry before she responded,

"Don't get me wrong Ron, we love the baby and we're really excited, but, this wasn't planned. It was a pleasant surprise but it wasn't our plan, hence the word _surprise_." Harry nodded as Ron stared at the two of them. Hermione was still frowning at Ron and looked, surprisingly, even more upset.

"Look at them Ron! They're married and their having a baby; do you know why that is? Because unlike you, they are both mature adults; if you're going to act like this you can forget about us getting married!" Hermione told him shrilly and stormed off towards the Burrow. Ron gave Harry an unfathomable look and ran off behind her, yelling her name. Ginny covered her face with her hands and sat in the grass. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her, hoping that Hermione was all right.

After a couple of minutes Ginny stood up and they walked back to the house together in the dark. When they entered the well-lit dining room it was empty except for Crookshanks the cat, who was stretched out on the floor. Harry and Ginny walked into the living room and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting on the couch, looking concerned.

"What's going on? Are you alright Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked him a little frantically.

"I'm fine Molly, Ron and Hermione are having a little disagreement about the future at the moment. Ginny and I are going to go upstairs to make sure that fist fighting does not break out." Harry responded and went up the stairs with Ginny.

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny asked Harry nervously. Her question was answered by a chorus of indistinguishable yells coming from the top of the house.

"Ron's room." Harry answered simply and they climbed the rest of the creaking stairs in silence. When they got to the outside of Ron's door the shouting had stopped and no noise at all was issuing from the place. Ginny put her ear to the door, rolled her eyes, and opened it with a bang. Ginny gasped as she saw Ron on his knees holding out a small box to Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron had not heard the door burst open and was looking at Hermione as though in a trance. Hermione had glanced at the door but also was ignoring Harry and Ginny as she stared back into Ron's eyes.

"Yes." Hermione answered Ron's question in one word. Ron stood up and they hugged and kissed. Ginny was the first one to speak, still looking thoroughly shocked.

"Congratulations guys!" She said and smiled genuinely at Ron and Hermione. Hermione grinned back and asked happily,

"We're going to a bar to celebrate; are you guys coming?" Ginny glanced at Harry and he nodded.

"Sure." Ginny answered and she left the room with Hermione, leaving Harry and Ron to talk.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I was a prat and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again." Harry shook his head and replied a little exasperatedly,

"Don't be stupid Ron, you made a mistake. If we stopped being friends every time we had a fight we would have not been friends from fourth year on. Come on, let's go get some firewhiskey." Ron grinned and followed Harry down the stairs. They met the girls in the kitchen and walked into the living room to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the news. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron a little angrily as he opened his mouth.

"Mum, dad, Hermione and I are getting married." Mrs. Weasley gasped and hugged Ron and Hermione. The couple grinned and held hands as she congratulated them.

"We're going out to celebrate; do you want to come with us?" Harry asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but they shook their heads.

"You kids have fun; we're going to bed soon." Harry nodded and the group apparated out of the kitchen and into the Leaky Cauldron in London.

"Are we staying here?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

"No, we're going to an awesome bar at the back of Diagon Alley. They have great music and food." Hermione told her and they stepped into the back yard of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry tapped the bricks with his wand and the group walked through the arches onto the cobbled street. Ron and Hermione led them for a bit of a walk to a small building with a large sign over it that read _The Old Maid_. They stepped inside and saw a large group of people on the dance floor and standing at the bar. There was a haze that hung in the air that was caused by a group of warlocks puffing on pipes in a corner booth.

Ginny walked over to the dance floor and pulled Harry behind her. Ron and Hermione followed and soon they were dancing to a Weird Sisters song. Harry was so caught up in dancing he had not noticed that Ginny had disappeared into the crowd.

"HARRY? HARRY? _HARRY!"_ Ginny yelled but the crowd was huge and the music covered her voice.

"Need some help, Weasley?" a drawling voice asked in her ear. She whirled around to see Draco Malfoy sneering at her.

"No thanks." She told him scathingly and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I'll help you find him." He lied, flashing an eerie smile.

"GET OFF ME YOU SCUM!" Ginny yelled and pulled out her wand, "One more move and I'll hex you." she told him.

"GINNY!" Ginny turned her head to see Harry pushing his way through the crowd towards her. He saw Draco clutching her arm and whipped his wand out of his pocket. Harry sent a well-aimed stinging hex at Draco's arm that made release Ginny and rub his hand angrily. When Harry moved closer to him he saw that Draco's eyes were red and bloodshot.

"You're drunk you git!" Harry yelled but Malfoy just stared at him, "If you ever try to attack my wife again they will be bringing you to St. Mungo's in assorted boxes." Harry growled in his face and turned to Ginny, guiding her out the door of the bar. When they got into the cool night air Ginny buried her face in an empty garbage can and vomited. When she lifted her head back up to look at Harry he asked her,

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Ginny shook her head.

"Just to let you know, that," she pointed to the garbage can, "That was from stress and the baby, I wasn't drinking." She told Harry honestly.

"I know, Gin. You'd never do anything to jeopardize the life of our child. Do you want to go home?" Harry asked her and she nodded. They went back into the bar to tell Ron and Hermione that they were leaving.

"I'll explain later." Harry told Ron in an undertone and he and Ginny apparated out of the bar together. As their feet hit the ground Harry unlocked the front door of the house and led Ginny onto the couch.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Harry asked Ginny again and she replied,

"I'm _fine_ Harry, okay? I'm just going to watch some TV; can you go get Teddy from Mum's?" Harry nodded and apparated into the living room of the Burrow; taking off his coat and throwing it on a chair.

"Oh Harry, are you here for Teddy?" Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, holding Harry's son in her arms. Teddy reached his arms out to Harry and Harry took him out of Mrs. Weasley's arms. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley; put his coat back on and apparated out of the home. When Harry reappeared in his home Ginny was fast asleep on the couch, the TV still on. He pulled a blanket over her, kissed her forehead and walked up the stairs to Teddy's bedroom.

Harry changed the child's diaper and put him into a blue onesie with a yellow duck on the front. Before he laid his son down in his bed he looked into Teddy's eyes.

"I love you." Harry whispered, '_I'm sorry you're parents died because of me…' _he thought as Teddy yawned. He put his son into the crib and closed the door behind him, sighing as he thought about the war. Harry walked to his room and fell into the soft covers, drifting off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

(One Week Later)

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ginny was shaking Harry from her side of the bed, shouting at him joyfully.

"Wh-wh-wh-" Harry yawned as he opened his eyes, "What's going on?" Ginny was grinning as she pointed to something hanging off the hook on the back of their bedroom door. They were forest green robes with a gold talon emblazoned across them. Harry also noticed that Ginny had her broomstick and knee high Quidditch boots on the floor in front of the dresser.

"A huge owl delivered them at six A.M.!" Ginny explained to Harry, still beaming as she climbed out of bed. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tee shirt, which was what she usually wore under her Quidditch robes. Harry said,

"Cool, do you wanna try them on for me?" Ginny nodded, grabbed the clothes and shoes, and ran into the en-suite. Harry thought about how proud he was of Ginny as he imagined her being a chaser on an international Quidditch team. A few minutes later Ginny walked out of the bathroom, very confidently wearing her new robes. They hugged her curves well and Harry remarked that he thought she looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny told him, blushing, "I know that they give these to everyone trying out but I feel so special." Harry nodded and got out of bed. He hugged and kissed his wife, causing her to laugh into his kiss. Ginny broke the embrace as she told Harry,

"I gotta go, Harry. The tryouts are at nine." She pointed at the clock which read 8:30. Harry grinned, wished her luck, and walked down the stairs to the front door. He kissed her once more and she apparated out of the foyer of their home. She thought with all her might of her destination and was heavily relieved when she felt the ground beneath her. Ginny looked around and saw that she was standing outside a blank gray building in a bright alleyway somewhere in London.

She walked up to the door and pushed it open tentatively. Ginny gasped as she stepped into a large arena with a large Quidditch pitch in the middle that could easily seat 70,000 witches and wizards. This was shocking to her because the outside of the building couldn't have been more than three stories and the inside had to be at least ten. She spotted a group of people on the pitch and jogged down the stairs to meet them. As Ginny reached the crowd a large woman with a square jaw came up to her and shook her hand vigorously, saying,

"You must be Ginny, I'm very excited about seeing you fly again." The woman grinned and Ginny smiled back. "You can call me captain, we're starting now so go stand over there." She pointed to a group of witches and wizards standing under the goalposts. Ginny nodded and walked over to meet them. They introduced themselves and she chatted with them until the captain blew her whistle and yelled,

"All right, we need two chasers and a seeker. Everyone who is trying out to be a chaser stand over there!" she indicated Ginny's group, "Everyone who wants to be a seeker stand over there!" she pointed to the goalposts on the other end of the pitch. Everyone hurried to their spots and waited until the whistle blew again. When it did the captain started bellowing names for the seekers to try out. Ginny watched them closely and noted their errors in case she ever had to be a seeker again.

There were about five wizards and three witches who were trying out to be seekers. All of the wizards took a very long time to catch the snitch and were very annoying about it. One of the men even winked at Ginny as he caught the snitch and it took all of her self-control not to make a very rude hand gesture in his direction. Two of the witches were a lot better than the men and caught the snitch a lot faster. But one girl stood out the most; she was humble and caught the snitch within seconds so that it was clear she was going to be on the team.

Soon it was time for the chasers to try out but Ginny was one of the last people called because of her last name. This proved to be an advantage because she could watch the other people's mistakes and plan ahead so that she would not make them too. Ginny watched the last person before her name was called and smiled inwardly as they dropped the quaffle and the captain blew her whistle.

"Weasley!" she called and Ginny kicked off the ground and soared high into the air. She saw the captain rising next to her and got ready to catch the quaffle. The captain threw it hard and Ginny caught it neatly in her arms as her coach sped off to protect the goalposts. She positioned the ball under her arm and sped straight at the goalpost that the captain was guarding. She kept her eyes fixed in the captain but as she neared the goalposts she threw the quaffle into a completely different hoop and scored.

As the captain clapped Ginny soared to catch it and flew over the middle of the pitch again.

"Nice fake-out, you really had me fooled!" the captain told her, smiling. Ginny grinned and scored four more times using varying tactics of deception. When Ginny had finished tryouts were over and everyone left the stadium except for Ginny because the captain had asked her to stay behind. The captain walked up to Ginny and said with a wide grin on her face,

"You don't have to wait for an owl, Weasley, you're in!" Ginny gaped at her.

"What?!" she yelled joyously, "I'm on the team?!" The captain nodded, still smiling and replied,

"Yep and you get a month's leave for your baby." Ginny beamed, thanked the captain, and dissaperated out of the stadium.

Harry was feeding himself and Teddy soup and applesauce when he heard the front door open and close softly and someone coming into the dining room. Harry looked up and saw Ginny grinning at him from the doorway, still wearing her Quidditch robes. Harry looked at her and asked quietly,

"You got on?" Ginny nodded and Harry yelled, "Oh my God! My wife is on the Holyhead Harpies!" Harry got up and hugged and kissed her so happily that her feet left the ground momentarily. Teddy started giggling in his high chair and Ginny swooped down on him and picked him up, kissing him on the head. Harry was still grinning widely when he heard Ron's voice issuing from the living room. Harry ran into the adjoining room to see Ron standing there, covered in ashes.

"We've got to go, Harry, there's an emergency at the Ministry. They need all Aurors there right now!" Harry stared at him for a second and ran back into the kitchen. He explained everything to Ginny, kissed his wife and son and grabbed his cloak and wand from the table. He followed Ron into the fireplace and they flooed into the Ministry. The Atrium was full of people scrambling into the lifts on the back walls of the huge hall.

"What happened?" Harry asked Ron as they were jostled towards the elevators. Ron looked very preoccupied but responded quickly,

"Muggle attack. We think it was done by a couple of the Death Eaters that escaped Hogwarts." Harry frowned but only nodded as they stepped into an almost full lift. It shot up considerably faster than Harry was accustomed and in several seconds they stepped onto the Auror floor. They strode into Kingsley's office and found him crouched over his desk, dashing out a quick letter.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked Kingsley and his boss looked up and replied,

"Ron, go with the others; Harry, stay here, I need you for something." Ron walked out of the room and back into the cubicle farm to find his other co-workers. Harry looked questioningly at Kingsley as he beckoned Harry to follow him and walked out of the room. They strolled into a hallway that Harry had never been in before and entered a small room that contained an assortment of strange objects. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the Pensive in one corner and the sword of Gryffindor in the other.

"It seems that Dumbledore left you some other things in a separate will that we did not find until last month." Kingsley explained. "The sword of Gryffindor is one of the things that you already knew he left you and we have recovered it. However the Pensive is one of the new things we found in the second will. Dumbledore also left you all of the memories that he had collected and an assortment of the books that were in his office." Harry stared, dumbfounded, at Kingsley and struggled for the right words.

"Thank you." He finally said and shook Kingsley's hand.

"Don't thank me, I'm just the messenger." The older wizard smiled but Harry frowned.

"But I can't have the sword of Gryffindor; the students of Hogwarts need it." Harry said.

"When it is needed it will simply disappear out of its case or wherever it may be." Kingsley supplied seamlessly and Harry felt better.

"Okay, I'll take this home then. Are you sure you don't need any help with the muggle attacks?" Harry asked but Kingsley shook his head.

"Yes. Go home and celebrate, I heard that your wife got on the Holyhead Harpies and that she's pregnant. You're having a good month Potter, it's the least I can do for my best Auror." Harry's boss smiled and waved his wand. The contents of the room disappeared and Harry knew that they were in his home. They shook hands and exited the room, walking back down the narrow hallway. Kingsley went back into his office and Harry walked back to the lifts and with a jolt soared back to the Atrium.

The Atrium was still full of jostling people and as Harry fought to get back to the fireplaces a familiar witch sauntered up to him.

"Hello Harry, care to give me a little interview?" Rita Skeeter asked innocently as she blocked his path.

"I don't want to talk to you." Harry said through gritted teeth as he tried to push past her but she blocked him again.

"I heard that your wife Ginny Weasley just got on the Holyhead Harpies. How does that make you _feel_, Harry?" She asked and suddenly her _Quick Quotes Quill_ was whizzing across a piece of parchment suspended in midair. "Does it make you feel proud, or jealous that your wife may become more famous than you? After all,"- Rita gave a mischievous smile, "-she is a _remarkable_ woman." Harry did not answer and pushed past her, making it into a fireplace just before she could catch him.

As he clambered out of the fireplace in his home Ginny was examining the Pensive. She was prodding the surface of it with her wand in one hand and was holding Teddy in the other. When the child saw his father he strained at his mother's grip and held his arms out to Harry. Ginny turned and said to Harry as she handed Teddy to him,

"What is this thing?" Harry explained to her what it did and told her about the other possessions he had inherited. Ginny gasped when he got to the part about the sword of Gryffindor.

"He left you _the sword of Gryffindor_?" she asked incredulously. Harry smiled at her disbelief and pulled it out of a box by the hilt. Ginny was awed by it and handled it very carefully until they put it into its case and hung it over the fireplace. After the sword was hung up they lugged the Pensive upstairs and put it in the closet in their bedroom. Harry placed the glass bottles with the memories cautiously on the shelf and closed the doors.

They walked back down the stairs without speaking until Harry said,

"I ran into Rita Skeeter at the Ministry, it is inevitable that she'll write a story about how I'm jealous of your fame." Ginny laughed and kissed Harry,

"I'll never be more famous than you Harry Potter."


	8. Chapter 8

(One Month later)

"Can you tell that I'm pregnant?" Ginny asked Harry nervously as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Well, to be honest, kind of. But it's totally normal to show a little by the third month." He told her from the bathroom as he tied his necktie. Ginny sighed and sat on the bed.

"Okay, I guess I look fine." She said to herself but Harry responded anyway.

"You look gorgeous." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You haven't even seen me yet." She told him. Harry opened the bathroom door and looked.

"See? I was right." He grinned and Ginny smiled back at him as he emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a black suit with a grey and black striped necktie and a white rose on his lapel. Ginny was wearing a blue dress that cut off just above her knees, had a Rhine-stoned sash, and a sweetheart neckline. They were dressed so formally because they were going to Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride's maiden there." Harry told Ginny as she put on a little makeup. Ginny grinned and replied,

"Well how could I not be since I married the most handsome groomsman?" Harry smiled and said,

"I'll go get Teddy while you finish." Ginny nodded and Harry exited the room. He walked down the hall to find that Teddy was sitting up in crib and wide awake. The child reached his arms out to Harry and Harry lifted him up and out of the bed. Harry changed Teddy and dressed him in the same little suit that he had worn at Harry's wedding. He grabbed the diaper bag and met Ginny in the foyer.

"Harry, I have to talk to you about one thing before we go." Ginny said and Harry looked up from the diaper bag. She continued, "I'm having an ultrasound next week and I was wondering if you wanted to know the sex of the baby?" Harry gaped and replied,

"Uh, I don't know, I guess so." Ginny nodded but frowned.

"Well, I don't." she told him defiantly.

"Oh." Harry said, "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Ginny asked; a little disappointed. Harry replied,

"I've had enough surprises for a lifetime." Ginny opened her mouth but Harry plowed on, "_But_ if you really want it to be a surprise, that's fine with me." She smiled and picked up Teddy.

"Okay, let's go." She said and they apparated out of the foyer. When their feet hit solid ground the mid-November air bit their noses as they walked up the leaf strewn steps to an old church. Ginny turned to Harry before they entered the church and told him,

"Remember, no magic. There are a bunch of muggles from Hermione's family her." Harry nodded and they pushed open the doors. The church was small and old but nicely furnished with wooden benches and a large altar. There were white roses and gold bows everywhere and a large wood crucifix over the altar. Ginny found Andromeda and handed Teddy to her.

"We're in the wedding party but once I come down the aisle I'll take him." Ginny said apologetically but Andromeda smiled.

"I love my grandson, it's no burden at all." She said and went to go sit down. Ginny and Harry walked down the aisle to the narthex of the church. They saw Ron pacing nervously and wringing his hands.

"Why am I so nervous?" he asked them frantically.

"Ron, don't worry. Once you see Hermione walking towards you in her beautiful gown you'll know." Ginny told him as she shook him a little bit by the shoulders. Ron nodded and hugged his sister. When they broke the embrace Harry and Ginny strode into the little room off of the narthex and saw Hermione, Luna, and some other woman they did not know. The other woman was pushed out of their mind however when they saw Hermione standing there in her wedding dress.

Her hair, instead of being tamed with smoother, was wild in a beautiful way under her floor-length veil. From the waist up her dress was lace that went up, over her shoulders and down her arms to create long sleeves. The bottom was far from form fitting, it was a ball gown that poofed out with layer upon layer of tooling. Hermione's face had little makeup and made her whole outfit come together.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny gasped and Harry nodded vigorously. Hermione grinned and replied,

"Thanks Ginny. I want you guys to meet someone." She gestured towards the other woman and continued, "This is Grace Collins, she was my neighbor and we were best friends before Hogwarts." Harry looked at her warningly when she said Hogwarts but Hermione laughed.

"She knows I'm a witch Harry, I told her when I got back from school before second year. However no one else knows so don't mention it, okay?" Hermione told them and they all nodded. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in the door and said,

"They're ready for the bridesmaids and groomsmen." Everyone except Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley out the door and back into the narthex. George and Neville were waiting there to walk Grace and Luna down the aisle. All of the groomsmen linked arms with their ladies and waited in a line at the church door, listening for their music cue. When the wedding march started playing the doors swung open and they all began to walk slowly down the aisle, smiling at their friends and relatives. Harry noticed that, although no magic was clearly stated, some witches had still adorned their hats with live birds or butterflies.

Harry and Ginny reached the altar first, separated, and walked to different sides of it. Everyone else did the same thing except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who sat down as soon as they reached the altar. Ron was already standing in front of the minister, waiting for Hermione. The wedding march started up again and Victoria Weasley toddled down the aisle, spreading white rose petals everywhere. When she had successfully done this she dropped the basket and ran to her mother.

And then Hermione appeared in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever. There was a collective intake of breath from both sides of the family as they turned to look at her. She was linked to her father, who looked close to tears, and was smiling graciously. When they too reached the altar, her father let go of her and went to sit down with the Weasley's.

Ron was staring at Hermione with his mouth slightly open as she walked up the stairs toward him. The minister began the opening when Hermione had gotten up the stairs and turned to face Ron. They did the vows, the exchanging of rings, and then the minister said,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ron gladly accepted this offer and pulled Hermione into a long kiss. Everyone clapped and a few people wolf whistled as they walked back down the aisle, waving and grinning.

(At the reception)

Harry sat at the high table in the reception hall and tried to spoon feed Teddy some chicken and rice soup. He watched Ginny talk to Hermione for a second on the other side of the table and continued his futile mission to get his son to eat.

"Yoo-hoo." Someone said behind him and Harry turned. It was Andromeda and she was smiling.

"I'll feed him and you can have some fun." She said and Harry gratefully handed him to her. He was sitting next to Neville and decided to engage him in conversation.

"So, how is it with you and Luna?" He asked and Neville replied,

"Oh, it's great. I'm really happy with how everything turned out." Harry nodded and inquired,

"What's the story with little Ariel?"

"Well, we wanted to adopt and we just picked a random wizarding orphanage in London. She stood out to us so we adopted her. We're thinking of adopting another child, a boy, in a year." Neville told him and Harry grinned.

"Blimey, you know Ginny's due in the middle of May." Harry said and Neville replied,

"Well good luck to you, two kids isn't easy." Harry smiled again and responded,

"I know but Molly makes having seven look simple." Neville nodded but did not reply because the dance floor had just been entered by Hermione and her father.

"Let's give a big hand for the last dance!" the DJ shouted and everyone applauded loudly. Hermione and her father danced gracefully to a slow song until the music picked up and other people started to dance. Harry invited Ginny to dance and they ran out onto the floor. Harry grinned as he saw Xenophilius Lovegood dancing with Andromeda and secretly hoped that they would get together.

The party lasted well into the night but Harry and Ginny left around ten because Teddy really had to go to sleep. When they got home Harry and Ginny put Teddy into his crib and then fell gratefully into their soft bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people who read my stories. I just started school and I was sick so sorry about this chapter being a

little late. I hope you enjoy this special Christmas chapter!

Thanks,

Luna

(One month later)

Ginny placed the stunned gnome precariously on top of the tree and climbed back down the ladder. She placed a hand on her belly and said happily,

"I can feel the baby moving again." Harry ran over and put his hand on her also.

"Wow, that's… kinda weird." He said but smiled. Ginny playfully slapped his hand away and replied,

"Oh shut up, it's our first Christmas as a couple!"

They were in the sitting room of the Burrow, snow falling softly outside. Ron and Hermione were arriving soon and the rest of the Weasley's were cooking, decorating, or chatting. Mr. Weasley was sitting in a chair next to the tree and was smiling at the happy couple. Ginny left the room to go help her mother and Harry sat down on the couch across from Mr. Weasley. Harry found it hard to believe that almost exactly a year ago he and Hermione had been ambushed in Godric's Hollow by Voldemort.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"Save your money." Harry joked and Mr. Weasley chuckled. Harry sipped his eggnog and wondered what his child would look like.

"What did Ginny look like when she was born?" He asked Mr. Weasley and the older wizard paused before replying,

"She was the fattest baby I've ever seen-"

"Excuse me?" Ginny had just walked into the room and was staring half angry, half amused, at her father. Mr. Weasley laughed.

"I'm not lying, you were a big baby. But you were adorable." He added quickly as Ginny glared.

"You had big eyes, rosy cheeks, and a little tuft of red hair on your head." Mr. Weasley told her happily and Ginny smiled. Just then Teddy came crawling into the room with a big smile on his face. He stopped at a low table, grabbed the edge, and pulled himself up. Harry got up and put his hands under the child's armpits and lifted him up, making believe that Teddy was flying. Harry walked around the room once with Teddy over his head and then sat down, saying,

"He's amazing; I read in a muggle child development book that children can't stand until about ten months." Mr. Weasley replied,

"Wizarding children are more advanced and do everything two to three months earlier than muggle children." Harry nodded and then looked at the doorway as Hermione and Ron appeared in it. They were covered in snow that was rapidly melting in the warm room.

"We finally found a house!" Hermione said happily. Ron sat down on the couch and Hermione collapsed onto it next to him.

"It's just around the corner from you and Harry." She told Ginny and reached forward to grab a cracker off of the coffee table. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone got up and walked into the cramped dining room that was filled with a lot of chairs and one large table. They all ate dinner and dessert before having a cup of eggnog and returning to the various sitting rooms in the Burrow. Harry and Ginny sipped their drinks in front of the roaring fire, Ginny holding a sleeping Teddy in one arm.

They chatted for a while until the party broke up and everyone left for their homes. Harry and Ginny flooed home, put Teddy to bed, and turned on the TV for a little while until they fell asleep.

Ginny awoke early the next morning and prodded Harry until he grumpily opened one eye.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily and she replied,

"It's already eight A.M.! C'mon I have to show you something." Ginny pulled him up off the couch and walked over to the foyer. She pulled on a coat and shrugged one over Harry's shoulders before pushing him out the door and onto the driveway with her hands over his eyes. When she removed her hands from his face Harry gasped and mouthed wordlessly at her. Standing in the driveway was a sky-blue Honda Pilot.

"Merry Christmas!" Ginny said joyfully and grinned from ear to ear. "See, I've been getting weird questions from the neighbors about how I get places and it is a life skill to know how to drive so I got a car! I've been taking classes for the last two months and you will too, okay?" Harry nodded. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand again and they went back inside.

"I'm going to go get Teddy and then we can go for a spin, okay?" she asked and Harry nodded. When Ginny returned back downstairs with Teddy she put on real boots, grabbed the car keys, and pulled them back out the door. She jumped into the car and started it as Harry put Teddy in a car seat in the backseat. Harry buckled himself in and braced himself for a ride similar to the Knight Bus. However, Ginny pulled smoothly out of the driveway and made a perfect stop and turn at the end of the street.

"Hermione gave me the address to their new house so I thought we'd pop in." she said and Harry replied,

"All right." Soon they were pulling into a driveway of a home with lights twinkling through the windows. Ginny got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell while Harry unhooked Teddy from his car seat.

"You got a car?!" Harry heard Hermione squeal from the doorstep. She welcomed Harry and Ginny into their home. Ron came to the door also and gaped at the car as Ginny and Hermione hugged. They walked into the living room where a small Christmas tree and some chairs filled the room.

"It's not really furnished yet but we bought some chairs." Hermione said apologetically. "I have some presents for you guys!" She bent down and picked up three small rectangular boxes, handing one to each adult. They all sank into the chairs, Hermione sitting on the floor with Teddy in her lap. Ginny unwrapped hers first and pulled out a white box with a silver apple on it. Ron and Harry followed suit and looked curiously at Hermione as the pulled the tops off of the boxes.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked excitedly and they all shook their heads. "It's called an iPhone; it's a telephone that you can carry around anywhere. You can text, which is basically like sending an owl with a message except they get it immediately!" Ginny grinned as she held her gold iPhone 5 and Hermione helped her figure out how to use it.

By ten o'clock Hermione had explained the basics to them and they all were very excited to use their new inventions.

"This'll come in handy Hermione, thanks." Ginny told her and they hugged again. Teddy gurgled and Hermione said,

"Oh! I have something for Teddy also." She took a larger present from under the tree and handed it to Harry who unwrapped it to find a large box full of muggle and wizard nursery rimes. He grinned and thanked Hermione, who smiled at him and showed Ginny all of the muggle stories. They stayed at Ron and Hermione's home until lunch time when they retired to the Burrow. The Weasley family ate lunch and dinner as a group and had a splendid Christmas.


End file.
